Velvet Scarlatina/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs Velvet, cap.PNG|Velvet's silhouette during the ending credits. monty52962d3cf19fa.jpg|Velvet during the Battle Gear Design Contest Munnkie5296f49cc1180.jpg|Winner of the Fan Art Contest for battle gear VDCWinner.png|Turnaround model of the Fan Art Contest winner ProductionDiary2_02316.png|A drawing of Velvet. ProductionDiary2_03468.png|A drawing and render, side by side. ProductionDiary2_03634.png|Velvet's shoulder pads during animation and rendering. ProductionDiary2_03766.png|Velvet's polygons being colored ProductionDiary2_04230.png|Partial Render of Velvet ProductionDiary2_04330.png|Finished Render ProductionDiary2_05558.png|Velvet's box, with her symbol on the front ProductionDiary2_04530.png|Turnaround 1 ProductionDiary2_04582.png|Turnaround 2 Monty5344828e474f6.jpg|Velvet's Team Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. V2 08 00052.png|Velvet ending credits fan art by "AKASHASI". Camera_Concept.png|Velvet's camera from the credits of "Destiny" Amity Arena character art of Velvet Scarlatina.jpg|Official Design of Velvet Scarlatina for RWBY: Amity Arena. RWBY_AA_Velvet_Scarlatina.jpg|Velvet's render in RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Velvet Scarlatina Beacon Uniform.png|Velvet's Beacon Uniform for RWBY: Amity Arena Velvet Scarlatina card icon.png|Velvet Scarlatina's epic card icon Promotional Material Amity Arena promotional material silhouette of Velvet.png|Promotional material silhouette of Velvet Scarlatina Amity_Arena_Velvet_Banner.jpg|Velvet banner Amity_Arena_Velvet_Bundle.jpg|Promotional material for Velvet in Amity Arena Amity Arena Promotional Material of Carmine Esclados from After the Fall novel.jpg|Velvet and her team seen in the promotional material of Carmine Esclados Amity Arena Promotional Material of Velvet, Neo, and Cinder.png|Promotional material of Velvet, Neo, and Cinder for upcoming new character VelvetAAArt.jpeg|Promotional art of Velvet for Amity Arena Amity Arena Celebtration artwork of Velvet and Coco by simsim0613.jpg|Celebration artwork of Velvet and Coco by simsim0613 Turnaround Models Rwby velvet by bretmcnee-d6w4qk6.jpg|3D Model Velvet-turnaround.png|Velvet turnaround from Monty's Facebook Merchandise RWBY Vytal Button Pack 4 - Team CFVY.png|''RWBY'' Vytal Button Pack 4 - Team CFVY RWBY Coco and Velvet Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Coco and Velvet Shirt RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 Blake, Velvet, Sun (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Mitsukaze).png|Illustration of Velvet, Blake, and Sun by Mitsukaze. Manga Chapters Manga 1 Velvet.png|Velvet making a cameo in the manga. Manga 15, Team CFVY.jpg|Velvet and her team in Chapter 15. ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 03.png|Velvet on the third cover of ''Mirror Mirror side story ''Vol. 3: From Shadows Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 10.png|Velvet on the cover of the thirteenth ''From Shadows side story. ''RWBY: After the Fall RWBY After the Fall front cover.jpg|Team CFVY on the cover of ''After the Fall. ''RWBY: Before the Dawn RWBY Before The Dawn cover.jpg|Team CFVY on the cover of ''Before the Dawn. Screenshots - Volume 1 Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_5110.png|Enter, Velvet Scarlatina. Rabbit Faunus, victim of Team CRDL's antics. 1111_Jaunedice_7228.png|Cardin bullying her. 1111_Jaunedice_7460.png 1111_Jaunedice_7529.png|Velvet running out of the room. Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_01932.png|Who has been discriminated against? Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00963.png|Velvet, walking with her teammates. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01173.png|Velvet falling through the sky with her teammates and other teams. Field Trip V2_08_00045.png|Team CFVY returns. V2_08_00048.png|From one Faunus to another... V2_08_00049.png Breach V2 12 00048.png V2 12 00049.png|Did you miss us? Screenshot (75).png|Ready to attack. V2 12 00053.png V2 12 00054.png V2 12 00057.png V2 12 00058.png V2 12 00062.png|Do not waste it, save it for something big. V2 12 00065.png|All in a day's work. V2 12 00071.png|Gathered with the other teams. V2 12 00075.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Lessons Learned V3_0400003.png|"Good luck you two!" V3_0400046.png|"Coco..." V3_0400047.png|Fox comforting Velvet Destiny V3 08 00050.png V3 08 00051.png V3 08 00052.png|Look at my photos. V3 08 00054.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00051.png| V3 10 00070.png V3 10 00075.png V3 10 00114.png|On the ship to Beacon Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00025.png V3 11 00026.png V3 11 00027.png V3 11 00028.png V3 11 00029.png|Hard-light Crescent Rose V3 11 00030.png|Dramatic opening pose V3 11 00031.png V3 11 00032.png|Hard-light Myrtenaster V3 11 00033.png|Hard-light Ember Celica V3 11 00034.png|Hard-light Gambol Shroud V3 11 00035.png|Hard-light minigun V3 11 00036.png|Hard-light Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang V3 11 00037.png|Hard-light Magnhild V3 11 00038.png|Hard-light swords V3 11 00039.png V3 11 00041.png V3 11 00045.png V3 11 00046b Velv Snap.png Velvet camera closed.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Transitions Chibi Transition Velvet.gif Magic Show Chibi2 03 00012.png|Jaune pulls Velvet out of the hat by her ears. Chibi2 03 00013.png|"How do you like it, huh?" Chibi2 03 00014.png|"Feel good? You like that?" Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00007.png|"Now say cheese." Chibi2 04 00008.png Chibi2 04 00009.png Chibi2 04 00010.png Chibi2 04 00011.png Chibi2 04 00012.png|"Eh, no filter." Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00001.png|Velvet is in trouble. Chibi2 5 00002.png Chibi2 5 00003.png Chibi2 5 00004.png Chibi2 5 00005.png Chibi2 5 00006.png NinjaOfHate.png Chibi2 5 00009.png Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00007.png Cool Dad Chibi2 10 00017.png Chibi2 10 00018.png Chibi2 10 00021.png|"My work here is done." Chibi2 10 00022.png|"But you didn't really do anything?" Movie Night Chibi2_11_00011.png Chibi2_11_00012.png|"Little bunny foo foo..." Chibi2_11_00013.png|Sun disapproves of musical numbers. Chibi2_11_00020.png Chibi2_11_00023.png Chibi2_11_00026.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00001.png Chibi2_14_00002.png Chibi2_14_00004.png Chibi2_14_00005.png Chibi2_14_00006.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00001.png Chibi2 24 00002.png Chibi2 24 00003.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Road Trip Chibi3E1 00017.png Chibi3E1 00018.png Chibi3E1 00019.png Chibi3E1 00020.png Chibi3E1 00021.png Chibi3E1 00022.png Chibi3E1 00023.png|"Respect the mustache!" Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl Chibi3 06 00010.png|"I can hear everything!" Chibi3 06 00011.png Chibi3 06 00013.png|Velvet briefly ruining Blake's moment. In The Clutches of Evil Chibi3 11 00022.png JNPR Dreams Chibi3 12 00037.png RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00016.png Chibi3 16 00031.png Chibi3 16 00032.png Chibi3 16 00033.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Velvet Scarlatina images Category:Character images